Manga Store
by Amaidaisuki
Summary: One-shot of a usual day in the life of Izumi Konata.


The bluette stepped into the store and walked around the different sections it had, looking for something that would catch her interest. Even if she had a lot of new mangas in her room that she hasn't even read, she just wanted another one as she waited the new volumes of the one she was reading already. Sometimes she wondered if one day her room would have so many mangas that she wouldn't be able to get to her computer, or to move, or she would trip over one of the huge towers of mangas and they would fall, making the other towers fall as well as she drowns on her beloved mangas.

She was just exaggerating things as always. Oh, Konata.

Or perhaps a new game, there should be a game she didn't have yet. Then again, this girl had bought every limited edition of almost all the games she had by ordering them before they were even on stores. It was hard to buy something she didn't have. Pretty hard since she was that hardcore otaku and gamer with all the videogames, erogames, demos and special editions.

With her catlike smile, she kept pacing around the store, nothing had caught her interest yet and it seemed more likely that she was going to step out of there without anything. Most of the time was like that, she just stepped in, walked around and ended up stepping out with her hands empty. Those were sad days when she couldn't fulfill her otaku instinct with manga, anime, soundtracks or games. That greedy otaku.

Suddenly, she stopped at one stand when out of the corner of her eye she spotted something. The manga called her attention even if she didn't know what was about. The blue haired girl stared at it for a moment, humming. A chorus of angels could be heard on the background as her interest for that manga grew bigger and bigger. Konata nodded twice for herself and headed to the cash register to buy the new manga that she will add to her collection.

A happy day for the girl who just bought a manga.

But in the way to the cash register another manga caught her attention.

Now, Konata was having a hard time in the manga store, trying to chose between a shoujo manga and a shounen manga that had caught her attention. She wanted to save money for the Comiket she would go and buy even more mangas and DVDs of animes there. In the end, she bought both of the mangas.

Walking out of the store, the bluette decided to take a look of one of the mangas she bought, the shounen one. She pulled it out of the bag and scanned the pages with her emerald eyes, a catlike smirk formed on her lips when the content was starting to get interesting. She got so into her manga that she was just walking forwards, she would eventually look to the street to know if she was on the right direction but on the last pages of the manga she couldn't take her eyes off it and she tripped with something.

She panicked when the manga got out of her hands as she fell to the floor and then even more when she stood up and couldn't find it amongst all the feet of the people that was walking by, she could not lost the awesome manga she bought a minutes ago. Her sight was glued to the floor, looking at every centimeter to find her manga. The bluette didn't even care about the bruises she may have for the fall, she would be more happy if she had her manga back rather than the fact that she wasn't hurt when she fell down.

The sad new was; she couldn't find her manga. Maybe someone stole it. A sigh and then a sweatdrop.

A happy day just turned to be a sad day.

Konata headed back home with just one manga; the shoujo one. "Ohh, and it was so good... And now I've lost a good manga, I have to go back to the store and buy it again but I don't want to spend more money..." And she kept blabbing and complaining in a low and tired tone of voice as she walked towards her room and threw herself in her bed. God dang it, she really liked that shounen manga.

"Maybe if I play something I'll get better." She should study for the exam she has in a few days but playing in the PS3 is better when you have lost a **_beloved one_**- I mean, when you're depressed, isn't it?


End file.
